Lunar Space Love
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: Tsukiko Hoshikawa is the mysterious silver-haired girl that Gentaro Kisaragi has fallen for, and he has fallen hard. The only problem is, he doesn't know how to tell her that! Will a study group be the excuse he needs? (One-shot, Gentaro X OC)


G.S.: Hey guys, I'm back with another one-shot, this time involving Fourze! So, let's… (hears rumbling) What the-?

(Avalanche rolls down the cliff.)

G.S.: EEP! (Flies up and hovers as the avalanche settles) Whew, glad that's over. (rock bonks head) Ow! Seriously?! (Flies downward and picks up the rock) Well, what do ya know? I guess the Disclaimers were hidden in the avalanche. (tosses rock at the screen, which cracks and holds the rock)

Disclaimers: I don't own Kamen Rider. All rights go to its respective owners.

 _-LINE BREAK-_

Tsukiko Hoshikawa was a mystery to the kids of the Kamen Rider Club, even to Tomoko Nozama. She had an IQ of 397, she was a psychic who could predict the next Zodiart attack, and she could use the energies of the sun and moon to aid her allies, whether it be fighting alongside Fourze and Meteor or healing the two boys after a fight.

Her appearance was unusual as well: Pale skin reminiscent of a vampire's, long silver hair that flowed in a breeze regardless of whether there was one or not, and gray eyes that almost seemed white in the right lighting. She was the very picture of mystifying and Gentaro couldn't help but go crazy for her.

The day she asked for a study group session was the day that he planned to confess his love. He had been hoping that she would want him there as well, and he had been right. As the group of five (Tomoko, Gentaro, Yuki, Kengo, and Tsukiko) walked down the path to Tsukiko's house, Gentaro kept watching the silver-haired girl with interest and hope in his eyes. _'Once we're alone, that's when I'll tell her how I feel! But what if I tell her too early when I'm around everyone else? Or what if she doesn't like me like I do her?"_

"Hey, hey, Gen-chan! You okay?" Yuki called out to him.

"Huh?" He looked up to see Yuki in front of him and the other three teens a little further ahead, all looking back at him. He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good, Yuki! Just thinking about the assignment that we've got!"

Tsukiko watched his interaction with Yuki in a state of curiosity. _'Is that what he's normally like? Happy and carefree? Because he looked to be fretting over something. Quite unusual.'_ She shook it off silently. "Come on, guys! My house is right around the corner." She walked down the path with everyone following right behind her and came across a mansion. The reactions of the four teens were expected.

"EEEHHH?"

"Whoa, sugei!"

"Unbelievable…"

"It's breathtaking…"

Tsukiko smiled at her friends and explained the house. "It was owned by my Obaa-chan before she passed away. Let's just say that she was as unusual as I am." She winked at them and they stared at her in shock. Just how mysterious was she? She then headed up the walkway to the porch before turning to look at the four unmoved teens. "Well, are you coming in or not?"

"Oh, yeah! / We're coming! / Be right there! / Yep!" The quartet quickly bolted up the walkway.

 _-LINE BREAK-_

Inside, the five teens were sitting around the coffee table working on their math, Tsukiko helping wherever she could. All the while, Gentaro was watching her with a dazed look in his eyes and a small smile on his face. He couldn't wait to be with her alone, a hand in her hair, the other resting on her flawless skin…

"OI! KISARAGI!" Kengo clapped his hands in front of the young Rider's face to bring him back to reality. Gentaro shook his head and looked at the others who were once again looking at him in confusion. He blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Sorry, I kinda…eh…"

Tomoko tilted her head to the side. "Is there something wrong, Gentaro-san?"

"Uh…heh…" He could barely string two words together. Quickly, he stood up and backed away from everyone. "Uh…gotta use the men's room."

"I can show you where it is." Tsukiko got up from her place on the sofa and walked over to him, taking his hand and pulling him behind her. He blushed a deeper red at her touch; it was gentle and her skin was cool.

The two teens walked around a corner and through a hallway, making their way towards a door at the end. "Here it is, Gentaro-san." She stopped and let go of his hand before pushing open the door and revealing a pristine, well-kept bathroom.

Gentaro held his breath. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for, and now he couldn't even speak due to his nerves acting up. He was wringing his hands, he looked down at the floor, and he kept biting his lower lip.

Tsukiko seemed to notice this and took his hand again. "Hey, are you alright?"

He looked up at the sound of her melodic voice and gazed into her soft eyes. They were full of worry as she stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

He couldn't help it, the feeling of her touch, her calm and serene gaze, it made his mind go blank. He held her face in his hands as he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, his tongue entering her open mouth. She stumbled back slightly, surprised at first, but then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her eyes sliding closed and her foot flying up gracefully.

They broke apart for breath and panted a little bit. She looked up at him, seeing that goofy grin on his face that she had come to love over her time at Amanogawa High. He moved a hand to her shoulder, still gasping for breath slightly. "Tsukiko…I really like you."

It was her turn to blush. "I really like you too." If possible, his grin became wider.

She leaned in for another kiss and he obliged at once, holding her close. In the world of friends that Gentaro Kisaragi had made, he may have just found his light in the darkness.

 _-LINE BREAK-_

G.S.: Okay, that's Gen-chan's one-shot done! Final guy in this trio is Ryusei! Catch you guys later!


End file.
